


I'll shelter you from the rain

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Daisy adopts a bunch of kids, F/M, Gen, I mean she also gets kidnapped, Kidnapping, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, but that's less fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: Daisy wakes up in a prison cell with a horrible headache, and a bunch of kids who need her help to escape.Idk it's midnight give me a break I'll think of a good summary next year :))))
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97
Collections: January Mission





	I'll shelter you from the rain

Daisy’s first thought was that May was going to kill her. Even in her semi-conscious state, she could feel the heavy cuffs on her wrists and ankles, and the cold concrete below her head. Daisy let out a low groan, heaving herself into a more comfortable position and inspecting the cuffs. They were power resistant, and Daisy could already feel the unease settling into her bones at the dulled vibrations.

Her head was killing her and Daisy raised her hands, feeling for a bump. She winced as her fingers came away bloody. May was definitely going to kill her.

The whole thing had been so stupid. Daisy had slipped out of the apartment for just a few hours, determined to buy Daniel the perfect Christmas present. She had paused for just a moment to check her phone, and her assailants had blind-sided her, knocking her out before she could even raise a hand to quake them. Daisy’s best guess was that they were watchdogs, since Hydra tended to have a little more tact. These people had taken her from a fairly busy street, where there were sure to be cameras. When Daniel realised she was gone, he’d be able to find out what had happened in no time.

“Are you okay, miss?” A voice piped up and Daisy startled, squinting into the darkness. She could just about make out some shapes on the other side of the dim room and felt her heart sink. Rescuing herself would be hard enough but keeping these people safe too added an extra challenge.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Daisy responded slowly, cringing at the slight slur to her words. Her kidnappers had clearly been rough in dragging her here, if her aching and bruised body was any indication, and she definitely had a concussion. To her relief, she was fairly certain that nothing was broken, or even sprained. Daisy had completed missions under much worse conditions.

Swallowing a wave of nausea, Daisy edged forward, silently counting how many others were there. After her third attempt, Daisy realised that there were only four. It was better than she had anticipated, but still enough to make things difficult.

Someone approached Daisy, and she blinked blearily in that direction.

“Hi! I’m Franny,” The little voice chirruped, and Daisy’s breath caught. God, she was a _child_. No older than ten, at a guess.

Daisy managed a weak smile, but she knew it was a pretty feeble attempt.

“Hi Franny. I’m Daisy,” She murmured, clearing her throat, “How long have you been here?”

“Only a couple of days,” Another voice spoke up, and Daisy glanced over to see that the other three had approached. She was relieved to see that none were younger than Franny, but they were still all teens and preteens. Daisy wet her lips, thinking.

“Got anyone looking for you?”

The uncomfortable silence told Daisy what she needed to know, and she felt sick. They must have chosen these kids because they knew no one would miss them. It was despicable, and Daisy hated to think about what they might be here for.

“Okay,” She breathed out, then lifted her voice to sound more confident, “Okay. I’m going to get us out of here, alright? We’re going to be fine.”

She let the kids introduce themselves, trying not to let them see how much pain she was in. The world spun, and it was hard to make sense of what was being said.

Molly was just barely the oldest at almost 17. She didn’t say much, only that her parents had kicked her out, and she’d been living on the streets for a month. Cam and Rue were 14 and 12 respectively and had run away from a bad foster home together a while back. They reminded Daisy of Fitzsimmons, talking in sync and finishing each other’s sentences effortlessly. Franny was the youngest at 9, and she had been snatched right from her group home. Daisy wasn’t even surprised. She knew how overcrowded those places could get. No one would miss one kid going astray.

Once they had fallen silent again, Daisy let out a long breath, running a hand over her face. This was so far from how she had wanted to spend her evening, and she felt a pang in her heart at the thought of Daniel. He would surely have realised she was missing by now and would have alerted the rest of her family.

“Right,” Daisy stood carefully, wavering only a little as the room blurred and distorted around her, “I can’t get these cuffs off super easily, so we’re going to need to find another way out.”

The door slammed, and Daisy flinched, stumbling a little as she backed away. Franny whimpered and dived behind Daisy, clutching at her jumper almost painfully.

“Quake,” The visitor snarled, “we’ve been searching for you for a while now.”

“That’s nice,” Daisy griped, shifting protectively in front of the kids, “shall I sign your baseball bat?”

The man growled, leering towards her.

“We’ve got you at a disadvantage here, _Quake_. Your powers are useless here, and it seems our sources were right about you protecting those brats. That will make this far easier.”

He lunged towards Molly, bat swinging dangerously, and Daisy reacted, nimbly kicking, and punching until the guy was down on the concrete, moaning pathetically. She extracted a set of keys from his pocket and wrinkled her nose at him in disgust.

“You forget that I was trained by the best. I don’t need my powers to be a good agent.”

Daisy aimed another kick for the man’s head, knocking him unconscious. Turning away, she fumbled with the keys. There were several, and with her eyes playing up as much as they were, it was nearly impossible to tell which was which.

“Can we help?” Cam spoke up. Their eyes were wide and frightened, but their voice only shook a little. Daisy hummed, tossing the keys over and moving to inspect the hall.

It was hard without her powers (and also Franny clinging to her leg like a limpet, though Daisy hardly minded that) but she could tap into the air’s vibrations just enough to be satisfied the coast was clear.

Turning back to the kids, Daisy stifled a smile. Cam and Rue had begun bickering, plucking at various keys, and testing them as the other insisted they had already tried that one. Rue’s handcuffs clicked and fell open, and Cam looked smug.

“I told you it was that one,” They boasted, shooting Daisy a hopeful glance. Daisy recognised that look, the desperation for praise and acknowledgement, and she cleared her throat, smiling proudly.

“Well done guys. That was good work,”

She glanced to her left, heart sinking as she saw Molly. The poor girl was shaking, her eyes wide and filled with tears. She held out a hand and Rue passed her the right key, looking concerned.

“Is Molly okay?” She mumbled.

Daisy ignored her, moving towards Molly and uncuffing her as quickly as she could. She uncuffed herself as well, handing the key to Franny.

“Can I hug you?” Daisy asked, scanning Molly’s face. Molly nodded slowly, and Daisy reached forward, pulling her into a tight hug.

“I know,” She murmured, “It’s scary, I know. I’ve got you. You’re safe. I won’t let them hurt you.”

Molly began to cry, as Daisy rubbed soothing circles on her back, whispering whatever comforting words sprung to mind. After several long moments, Molly’s sobs abated to soft sniffles, and Daisy gradually released her grip. Daisy’s fingers and arms tingled as she tuned back into the vibrations around them. She lifted her head, glancing back at the other kids.

“You guys okay?”

The three of them slowly nodded, and Daisy was glad to see that they’d all removed their cuffs. She pocketed the set of keys and headed over to the door. The hallway was lit better than their dingy room and Daisy had to blink several times before her eyes focused properly. She could sense two guards just around the corner and sighed heavily. It was bad enough that the kids had seen her beat up the one guard in here, but she would probably end up using her powers, and that wasn’t always pleasant to see.

Daisy returned to the unconscious guard and grabbed his bat, passing it to Cam.

“Anyone comes in, you hit them, okay? I’ll be back in a moment,” She instructed. Cam blinked, suddenly looking terrified.

“Why me?” They asked, looking anxious, “I have really weak arms.”

Daisy thought about the number of broken bones and ruptured capillaries her arms had suffered through and snorted.

“So do I. Look, you’ll be fine, but if you really don’t want to, give it to one of the others.”

With that, Daisy hurried away before the kids could debate it further. She rounded the corner, sending the guards flying into the wall. There was a loud crack as they landed, and Daisy winced, hoping the kids hadn’t heard.

One of them clutched what looked to be a metal rod, and Daisy pried it from his hands. Even under the dim light, it was obvious that the weapon was covered in dried blood. That suggested to Daisy that there weren’t many bad guys involved in the operation. Either that, or someone else had taken a terrible beating recently. She really hoped it was the former.

Daisy hoisted the bodies into a supply closet, quaking it shut as subtly as she could. Once she was satisfied that the door wouldn’t swing open and send dead, mutilated bodies tumbling onto unsuspecting children, Daisy returned to the kids, smiling as they hastened to her side.

“Did you kick the bad guys’ asses?” Rue hissed, hands flapping anxiously at her sides.

Daisy winked.

“Sure did,”

She felt Franny’s hand slip into her own and blinked down at it wonderingly. It had been forever since someone held her hand like that. Daniel did so on occasion, but there was something special about it coming from a child. Daisy liked it.

They moved quickly along the corridor, Rue and Cam bickering quietly as Molly hovered at Daisy’s side, eyes scanning the shadowy corners. Daisy listened for more guards, trying to block out the kids as best as she could. Their nervous energy permeated her senses and left her struggling to detect anything further ahead. She shook her head slightly to clear her foggy mind and regretted it as a wave of nausea threatened to overwhelm her.

Cam tripped into Daisy’s side, their gait an odd bouncing lilt that Daisy found incredibly endearing. She smiled down at the kid, reaching out to ruffle their hair.

“You good?”

Cam nodded eagerly.

“Me and Rue have a bet. Are you an avenger?” They asked, eyes sparkling. Daisy laughed, careful not to let the volume get too high. She was aware that they were still in danger, that she needed to be careful. A small part of her was delighted that Cam had asked that, though. Daniel was always saying that she was ‘swell enough’ to be an Avenger, but Daisy had pretty much assumed he was only saying that because he loved her.

“Nah,” She responded lightly, grinning at them, “I’m not that cool.”

Rue looked confused.

“But you’re a superhero. The Avengers are the only superhero team on Earth,” She pointed out. Daisy smiled, reaching over to pull Rue into a one-armed hug.

“You don’t have to be on a team to be a hero,” She pointed out. 

Rue opened her mouth to respond, trailing off as she spotted something down the hall. A group of watchdogs that Daisy had failed to detect in her distraction. She sighed.

“Can’t you guys just let us leave? I’m going to _fall behind_ on my favourite TV show,” Daisy stayed carefully where she was, watching out of the corner of her eye as Molly got the message and pulled Franny and Rue back, gesturing for Cam to move as well. Praying that they were at least out of the main firing line, Daisy lifted her head, cooly staring the watchdogs down.

“No? Then let’s dance, boys”.

It wasn’t a fair fight, not really. The watchdogs had guns and numbers on their side, and Daisy’s attention was split, too busy keeping the kids safe to fight at her best. She still managed to knock down sixteen of the twenty-seven total before one clipped the side of Daisy’s head, simultaneously aggravating her head wound, and sending her sprawling to the ground. There was a pounding in her ears, but all Daisy could focus on was the kids crying and screaming behind her, begging her to get back up.

Daisy narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders. She was not going to be the reason these kids got hurt. In a split second, Daisy flipped backwards, sending short bursts of vibrations in the direction of the remaining watchdogs. Lending heavily, she sent out a final pulse through the ground, smirking as the last few standing went flying into the wall.

“Daisy!” Rue whimpered, and Daisy twisted around, her heart stopping as she saw a man pressing a gun to Rue’s head.

“Rue,” Daisy softened her voice, plastering on an appeasing smile, “stay really still, okay? You’re gonna be fine.”

There was no way to blast the guy away without hurting Rue. He was stood too close to her, gun pressed so hard against her skull that it was making an indent. Franny had begun to cry, and Daisy resisted the urge to run and wrap the girl in her arms. She lifted a bruised arm, eyeing the man warily.

“Don’t hurt her,” She murmured, the words a little more desperate than she had intended. The man scoffed.

“Don’t think this is all about you, _quake_ ,” He snarled, jamming the gun into Rue’s head so that she jolted in fear, tears streaming down her cheeks, “the brats are just as freaky as you.”

Daisy very deliberately did not react. She rolled some words over on her tongue, struggling to think of what to say to that. The kids were _Inhumans_. Of course, they were. The watchdogs wouldn’t have been interested otherwise.

“Daisy?” Cam hissed, looking bewildered. Daisy ignored them.

“They’re just kids,” She pleaded with him. The man jutted his chin out, steeling his expression. After a moment, he began to smirk, looking pleased at the thought. Daisy let out a long breath. He had sealed his own fate. There was no more kindness to be offered.

“Close your eyes,” She ordered sadly. The kids blinked at her. “close them,” She urged again, “I don’t- I don’t want you to see this.”

She watched as Molly hugged Franny to her side, both clinging tearfully to each other, squeezing their eyes shut as tightly as they could. She watched Cam pick at their jacket sleeve, silently debating, before they too looked away. Rue’s eyes were the last to shut as she stared right at Daisy, a frightening understanding reflected in them.

She did it quickly, starting with the vocal chords so the man’s screams were silenced. She would never allow the kids to hear her torturing this man. She moved to the brain next, cringing at how it felt to collapse under her attack. Finally, she moved to the heart, shutting the valves in a definitive clenching of her fist. The man crumpled into a heap, bones cracked and mangled. Daisy let out a shaky gasp. God, she _hated_ that she could do that. She hated how easy it was to kill him.

“Daisy?” Rue asked softly. She had opened her eyes and was looking steadily forwards, never once glancing down at the dead man at her feet.

“Le-let’s go,” Daisy managed. She stumbled forward a little unevenly, leading the children away from that hallway of bodies.

The children were eerily silent as they hurried on, tripping into each other and stumbling over their own feet in their haste to get out.

“What happens next?” Cam asked suddenly. Daisy looked over, eyes unseeing. She was miles away, still reliving the death of that man. It couldn’t be helped, and yet. There must have been another option. She just hadn’t seen it in time.

“Daisy?”

The kids had stopped, and Daisy startled back to reality as she nearly fell over Molly. Steadying herself, Daisy cleared her throat.

“Hmm?”

“What happens next?” Cam repeated uncertainly.

“I-I’m taking you back to my apartment. You’ll be safe there. And then…”

And then? And then what? Daisy would hide them away forever? They’d be sent back to their old, _terrible_ lives? Daisy shook her head. There would be time to think about that later. First she had to get the kids to safety. First she had to get back to Daniel.

Daisy nearly threw up as she pushed the final door open, shying away from the too bright sun that seemed to taunt her above. The kids blinked rapidly, each trying to shield their eyes from the light. Daisy took a few unsteady steps, peering around as her eyes adjusted. She didn’t recognise the area at all. It looked quiet. Isolated. Silently, she cursed. If they couldn’t find a vehicle it could be hours before she made it back to her apartment.

“Daisy? Should have known you didn’t need rescuing.”

Daisy tilted her head in the direction of the voice, allowing the dopey grin to spread across her face.

“Hi Daniel,” She breathed, “Will you make sure the kids are safe?”

With that, Daisy let go of the last piece of energy she had been clinging to and tumbled blissfully into her fiancé’s waiting arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I would write a happy epilogue so that's definitely coming, but Idk when :))
> 
> (oohh also can we appreciate the fact that this is the first fic i've written over 1000 words that doesn't have like a bajillion line breaks? Kay that's all i'm off to bed now)


End file.
